le malheur peut conduire au bonheur
by klaineforever08
Summary: la vie de Blaine va changer après une triste soirée Ps : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Blaine Anderson était un garçon ouvertement gaie qui vivait à Lima en Ohio. Il allait à la Dalton Académie, un lycée composé de garçon ou la politique tolérance zéro était de rigueur. Il avait déménagé car dans son ancienne école il était victime d'harcèlement à cause son homosexualité.

Ce matin comme tout les matins , il se réveilla en sueur et en tremblant car il avait fait un cauchemar. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis ce fameux jours, cette soirée ou son autre ami gaie l'avait invité.

_Flashback (point de vue de Blaine)_

_Je me trouvais devant mon casier et cherchai quelques affaires pour mon premier cours de la journée. Dans mon école je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à part un qui arrivait justement._

_Le dis ami courra et me sauta dessus:Hey mon pote ! Sa va? _

_-Sa peu aller et toi ? _

_-cool quoi! Dis moi tu fais quoi Samedi? _

_-eh bien a pars rester chez moi car personne ne m'a invité pour aller a la SADI HAWKDANCE je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? _

_-Alors voila tu ne restera pas chez toi seul à te morfondre car moi je t'invite à aller danser_

_-hum oui c'est très gentil de ta pars mais je ne suis pas sûr que deux gars gaies allant ensemble à une soirée ou vont les couples fera des ravages, tu sais dans cette ville les gens n'acceptent pas vraiment l'homosexualité et je ne me sens pas trop à me faire insulté toute la soirée et… _

_-STOP! Si il te plaît tais toi ! J'ai pris mon courage a deux main pour t'inviter et toi tu refuse par peur ? Allez quoi se sera amusant tu verra on va rigoler alors pas de discutions tu m'accompagne ok! _

_-Ouais ouais c'est bon je viendrais…_

_-je viens te chercher pour 19h soit prêt et fais toi beau même si tu l'est déjà … _

_La je me mis a rougir en voyant mon ami partir vers sa salle de classe. _

_Quelque jours pus tard, j'était prêt pour aller à ma soirée. J'avait mis mon plus beau costume noir avec une chemise blanche et sans oublié mon nœud papillon qui est ma signature. J' avais plaqué mes cheveux avec du gel et attendais patiemment dans le salons que mon ami vienne me chercher. Quelque instant après on sonna à la porte j'allai ouvrir et je vis mon ami tout aussi beau que moi. Nous allions à la soirée et nous amusions plus tôt bien mais après deux heures nous deux en avions marre des regards qui étaient portés sur nous alors nous décidâmes de partir et de rentrer. _

_Nous nous trouvions sur le parking et la Sébastian (le nom de mon ami) me plaqua contre la voiture_

_-Si tu savait combien tu me fais de l'effet dans ton petit pantalon serrer et ton nœud papillon- il commença a me touché à l'entre jambe et je gémi sous les caresses de Sébastian qui était entrain de m'embrasser dans le cou. Il essaya de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres mais je le stoppa- Non Sébastian arrête _

_-aller je suis sûr que tu en a envie au tant que moi j'en ai envie_

_-Oui mais non !- je le repoussai et dit-Ecoute je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'ai même jamais eu de petits copains je n'ai jamais embrasser un garçon de ma vie_

_-Et alors il y a une première fois à tout non? Aller laisse moi faire tu va voir que tu va aimer… tu me rend fous tu sais dit il en reprenant les baisers dans mon cou et les caresses sur mon entre jambe . Je gémissait et Sébastian ouvrit la portière et me poussa à l'intérieur. Il m'embrassaient fougueusement _

_mais tout à coup un bruit de ver brisés et du vers sur nous. Sébastian fut tiré de la voiture et je suivie. _

_-Alors les petits pédé vous croyaient que vous pouvez avoirs de relations sexuelles comme tous les autre couples ici mais vous vous trompés!_

_La Sébastian se retrouva à terre et il fut frappé à en perdre connaissance mais avant il me dit de me barrés. Je mordus le gars qui me tenait et réussis m'échapper je ne pouvais rien faire pour Sébastian ils étaient trop nombreux alors je m'enfuis. _

Fin du flash back

Quelque jours plus tard je me retrouvait dans le cimetière pour l'enterrement de Sébastian je pris la parole :

-Vous savez se garçon à perdu la vie pour moi ! Les gens disent que nous les gaies sommes de lâche des »tapettes « comme ils le disent si bien mais la cette nuit ,en Sébastian je n'ai vue aucune lâchetés juste du courage. Vous savez ses ados qu'ils l'on tabassé ne sont pas devenu homophobes tous seul. Ce sont leurs parents les médias qui leurs mettent en tête qu'être gaies n'est pas bien que c'est une mauvaise chose. Maintenant la seul chose que j'aimerai vous demander c'est avant de parler en mal de quelque chose, réfléchissaient ne mettaient pas de mauvaise idées dans la tête de jeunes personnes influençable sinon nous allons souvent nous retrouvez dans des situations comme celle-ci. Par pitié faite au moins en sortes que le sacrifice du seul ami que j'ai dans cette ville ne soit pas inutile. « Sur ceux je m'en alla car il commençait a y avoir un attroupement autour du cercueil de mon ami. Plus loin je vis un garçon sur une tombe il me paraissait mignon. Il s'approcha de moi et dieu que oui il était mignon avec ses yeux bleu comme l'océan. Dieu Anderson tu ne peu pas pensée comme sa le jours de l'enterrement de ton meilleure ami me dis-je. Le beau garçon me dit :

-Salut , tu sais j'ai entendue ton discours et je l'ai trouvé très touchant, tu as complètement raison

-merci répondis-je

-Ya pas de quoi. Sa te dis d'aller boire un café pour parler?

J'Ochai la tête et il me dit

-Au faite moi c'est Kurt Hummel


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais assis au Lima Bean avec Kurt en face de moi.

-Au faite je t'ai dit mon nom mais tu ne ma toujours pas dit le tien …

-Oh euh ….. Oui désolé je m'appel Blaine Anderson

-C'est un très jolie prénom Blaine

-eh bien merci Kurt….c'est un beau prénom aussi

Il y eu un silence embarrassant donc je reprit la parole

-Excuse moi de poser cette question mais …. Pourquoi était-tu au cimetière tout à l'heure ?

-en faite je …. Je venais voir ma mère

-Elle est morte ? _Très fin Blaine si il vient la voir au cimetière, elle est surement pas entrain de faire gaufres_

-hum oui ….. Elle est décédés quand j'avais huit ans ….

-Je suis vraiment désolé ….

-Ne t'en fais pas sa va me dit-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre

-c'est sympas de parler avec toi Kurt …

- c'est sympas de parler avec toi aussi Blaine ….Je …hum… d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es Gay ?

-hm… oui, …. Mais j'espère que tu va pas t'enfuir maintenant et j…

-hey pourquoi je m'enfuirait? Par ce que tu es gay au contraire sa me fait plaisir car je te trouve mignon et vraiment sexy …..

-Oh …. Tu es gay toi aussi? Dis je en rougissant vu sa dernière remarque

-Je t'en pris Blaine c'est pratiquement marqué sur mon front

On se mit à rire tous les deux et on discutait comme sa pendant une bonne heure à rigoler et à mieux connaitre l'autre

-Bon … c'était très sympas mais il faut que j'y aille mon père m'attend ….

-oui c'était sympas ….ok

Kurt se leva et commença à partir prenant mon courage à deux mains je dis:

-attend Kurt ….je ….hum me demandais….je me demandais si je … pouvait avoir ton numéros pour qu'on se revoit tu vois enfin comme un rendez-vous ?

-Oh … heu oui bien-sur j'adorerais ça

Il me tendit un papier avec le numéros dessus.

-Bon eh bien …. By Blaine à très vite j'espère

-oui by Kurt

Et il partit en me faisant un clin d'œil . _OUAH … ce garçon est tellement beau et sexy … Il faut que je le revoit …. _

J'étais allonger sur mon lit … Il était 00h00 et cela faisait une bonne heure que je faisait un débat dans ma tête pour savoir si je devais envoyer un message à Kurt et finalement je fis preuve de courage et pris mon téléphone

DE :Blaine

A: Kurt

Salut J j'ai passer un agréable moment avec toi aujourd'hui

Je sourit vu la rapidité de la réponse

DE : Kurt

A : Blaine

Moi aussi Blaine J

DE : Blaine

A: Kurt

Sa te dit d'aller prendre un café demain après les cours ?

DE : Kurt

A : Blaine

J'en serait ravi demain a 17 h 30 au Lima Bean

DE : Blaine

A : Kurt

Sa marche à demain et bonne nuit Kurt 3

J'angoissait, je ne le connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui peut être que le cœur était de trop non ?

Mais je repris ma respiration que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenus quand je reçut la réponse de Kurt

DE : Kurt

A: Blaine

Bonne nuit Blaine 3

Et je m'endormis avec le doux visage d'ange de Kurt en mémoire.


End file.
